Harry II
Harry the Second was the eldest and most fabulous son of Harry Sporus (the first) and Miranda Sporus (nee Spudnik). He was a rebel who became a good and loyal king, widely considered to be the most popular representative in the history of the Spore Club. He died in a tragic accident aged 39. Biography Harry II was not a 'model student' at school (like his father before him) but he excelled at Sporets and Ant Killing despite his lazy attitude to work of any sort. He fell a group of ambitious young spores who were planning to leave school and seek dventure and excitement in the wider world. However, stayed at school and left a few years later with surprisingly good SCSE's. After a period of being a depressed homeless alcoholic he became an estate agent. Harry had a secret relationship and had a son called Yacob, but his father was so angry he ate Harry's fiance, Buttercup Sporret, according to tradition. This would have normally caused a huge blow to his popularity but instead, the event was covered up and Yacob given up for adoption. Harry I was later reported to have been "upset" by his son's antics. At the age of 23 Harry's father died in a feeding frenzy with some rival spores. Harry automatically became the representative of the Spore Club, and while he was not as distinguished a figure as his father he was very popular and the number of members tripled during his time in this position. Harry came together with Jessica Spillup and they had seventeen children in quick succession: Harriet, Jack, Billiam, Susan1873, Mary, Minnie, Jean, Aidan, Oliver, Henry, Lucas, Daphne, Audrey, Mozilla, Zoe, Noah and Dan. However, Susan1873 was later discovered to be not real and consequently is sometimes not counted as one of Harry's offspring. Unfortunately, at the young age of 39, he was accidently squashed by one of the senior Spore Club members during the filming of a charity video. The video managed to raise a lot of money but most of it was donated by fangirls who wanted to use their Harry's passing to make them famous. Isporebel, senior member of the Spore Club who was partially responsible for Harry's death, Has stated in a later interview that she is very sorry about this tragic event. Harry was given a ceremonial funeral, then crushed and put in a dustbin to the Spore National Anthem. Appearance Harry is a taller than average spore, who often wears a baseball cap bearing the letter 'H'. He can be recognised by the cheery grin on his face and his air of regal authority. Personality and traits Harry started out as a rebellious adolescent who could never resist a challenge. Though by the time he became the Spore Club representative he had matured considerably, he was still a playful character and very popular with the ladies. He was a very involved father, however he had some marital problems and didn't ofthen get on well with his wife. Harry was very laid back by nature, but once he started on a problem he wouldn't rest until he had found the solution he was after. Abilities and skills Harry was a talented Ant-killer, and even developed a new method of infecting which has gained popularity over the years. He was also a great leader and very good at making decisions under pressure. Category:SC Representatives Category:Spores Category:Royal Family